Iggy's Note
by ash1151
Summary: This one is for Iggy. How Iggy must have felt when he became blind. How life processes for him after the School makes him blind. How from sadness, he changes into his humourful self and how he trusts the flock and his point of view from when they leave and have their adventure. Iggy fans will like this I hope. Hilarious AN's. Come look at the world from Iggy's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Ash: Hey people. This is a one shot which might have more chapters later on. Its about how Iggy might have felt when the School turned him blind. Meet my partner in crime, my best friend Glass! Glass: Lots of feeling in this for you Iggy lovers. Ash: HE SPEAKS! You're not aphasiac! Glass: You know I'm not aphasiac. You liking me and all….. Ash: I DO NOT LIKE YOU! You're just my Best friend. Glass: Turned boyfriend. Ha-ha. Ash: You emo scum! You're not my boyfriend! Where is my butcher knife!?**

**Disclaimer: Ash: We really don't anything. We swear. Its only the plot that's ours. Glass: Look where that got us. Ash: So emo of you. Would it kill you to be nice sometime? Glass: It probably would. Who knows, I've never tried. Ash:*Sigh***

**Iggy POV**

_**(before the operation)**_

The blackness around was infuriating me. I hated the dark. I absolutely _hated_ it. And the little whimpers and weak moans from all around weren't helping. I lay again the cold metal rungs of my too-small-for-me dog crate and stared out at the tiny cubicle in the wall showing the night sky with bright white stars. A beautiful white owl with bright golden eyes came and perched itself on the sill and started hooting. I was surprised it even fit there. I couldn't even fit my head through it. Not that I knew…. I'd never flown to it -up so high- and tried. Because I was either locked in the dog-crate or in the lab.

"Fang?" I whispered, my voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Hm?" came Fang's silent response from the cage right next to me. "Will we ever get out of here?" Silence… Then Fang's barely audible voice, "I don't know."

A tear slipped down my cheek, surprising me and I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand. Nudge was quivering and shivering, curled up into a ball in the cage on the other side of my cage. Max, Gazzy and Angel's cage was opposite ours. I could hear Angel weeping silently, and Max's was empty. I wondered what Gazzy was doing since I couldn't see him but he was scuffling about in his cage. I figured he was trying to get comfortable. Yeah right, Gazzy, good luck trying to achieve that goal.

I had already cracked my brain worrying about what happened to Max. Maybe she escaped. Or my sister-like …sister might just me dead already. Maybe she was rotting in some Eraser's stomach. Oh god, no. What a horrible thought.

Just then, like the way of karma had worked, the squeaking of a door opening and bright white light entered through the frame of the door. It hurt my eyes when I looked at it but then the silhouetted figure of Max came in, so I was relieved. Unfortunately, she was still captured and struggling against an Eraser who through her into her cage and slammed the cage shut. Following that Eraser were three Whitecoats and two Erasers.

Max was screaming and shouting and clanging on her cage and ….. wait was she crying? Yes she was. She was sobbing and begging them to "Please! Take me instead of him! PLEASE!" I was horrified at this reaction from her and was even more horrified when they came to my cage. She started sobbing uncontrollably and yelling at them horribly. "Iggy! Resist Iggy! They're gonna do something horrible! Iggy!" And then she broke up and started crying.

I was getting really frightened now and as Max said, I resisted the Eraser that was pulling me. He growled in frustration and called the other Eraser to help. Both of them practically dragged me out of the cage since I pulled and pushed and yelled and kicked and bit and did everything I could to get out of their iron-grips. Max yelled at them to leave me alone but they dragged me out across the grey linoleum floor. I could still hear Max yelling and crying and sobbing even after the door closed.

By now I was freaked out of my wits as they dragged me through the familiar wide corridor with white fluorescent light bulbs every five steps. The many doors on either side of the walls were closed but one was open. We stopped there for a second because one of the Whitecoats had to go in and get something.

Inside, a huge LED TV was screening the diagram of a dissected eye which creeped me out to death. There were other diagrams around it I couldn't make out. There were about fifty Whitecoats in the huge room pressing this button or that, writing notes, talking in what I thought was English but didn't sound like it. Then the other Whitecoat came back and we were back on our way, winding through the corridors.

My mind hurt and I had no idea what was going to happen to me. I was so confused and scared that something could cause Max to cry out like that for me. WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN TO ME!?

We came to a whitewashed door and an Eraser pushed it open. I was immediately filled with dread as I realized what was going to happen. It was a huge room and the same diagram of the eye was on-screen a huge TV thing. Lots of Whitecoats ran about in white masks covering their mouths and noses. There was a hospital bed lying there, waiting for me. I immediately started whacking, yelling and trying to squirm my way out. Other Erasers came in and dragged me up to the bed. I yelled and fought with everything I had but I was way outnumbered. They strapped my hand and legs to the bed with silver duct tape and I strained and pulled but nothing happened. I only hurt myself more.

There was a beeping of a camera and I heard a Whitecoat speaking faintly as I was thrashing about. "….surgically enhance the experiment's eyes….. improve night vision…" My heart was beating furiously as I thrashed and howled with all my might. The Whitecoats all surrounded my bed, their faces looming over me with their excited eyes. _Filthy, filthy humans! _

Then, a Whitecoat took out a spray can and sprayed something like acid into my eyes. I screamed as the acid burnt my eyes, praying, hoping that someone would come and rescue me.

No one came.

My eyes burnt like crazy and tears ran down my face uncontrollably. They had put some clamp like thing around my eyes so I couldn't even blink. But the spray was only just the beginning. Two Whitecoats at precisely the same moment, Hammered a humungous nail into my eyes, just right through. The excruciating pain and burning were so bad, I thought they had killed me. I don't know how long I howled in pain, but to me it felt like eternity. I thought that this is it. This is the end. Please end this. Please just kill me now. I screamed in agony and pain as the hot and sticky blood ran mingling with my tears, down my cheek. I could see nothing except crimson blood. My screams were so loud I was sure the whole world heard. But still no one came.

My body was tired from struggling and I was sure my hands and legs were bleeding. As soon as the blood had come out of my eyes, the Whitecoats started to panic and shout. I don't know how long the operation lasted but to me every moment was excruciating pain and agony and it felt like every single moment was a million years into eternity. After I was sure my voice had gone, my mouth just moaned and whimpered on its own. My whole body was on fire but my eyes were blazing. Nothing could hurt more. I would've gladly taken hell over this.

After what felt like an infiniteness of pain, I could only hear the heart monitor slowly beeping. My cheeks had the blood wiped off but I was sure the blood marks were still there. My clothes were wet with sweat and so was my hair. Knowing I wouldn't be able to look at my beautiful hair and flick it was so much more hurtful.

Before I lost consciousness I heard a Whitecoat ask someone what they should now do with this blind thing, feed it to the Erasers? But the man said, "No, keep him back with the others. We only have few birdkids to experiment on." And that voice belonged to Jeb Batchelder. _Jeb Batchelder! JEB BATCHELDER! _THAT SCUMBAG! HE HAD TO BE HANGED AND INCINERATED AND FLUSHED DOWN THE TOILET! Anger boiled within me but I was too tired. My body ached like a bull-dozer had run over it.

Just before I crumbled, a white scene filled my eyes and the snow-white owl flew by me, piercing me with its bright-golden gaze. Who knew that it was the last thing I'd see right? Who knew, right?...

-_LINE BREAK-_

"And so, my friends, that is what had happened to me in the lab. And how I got blind." I said, sitting in my dog cage, a week after, the bandages removed, my sightless eyes open, staring forward into blackness. I heard muffled crying from Gazzy. Gazzy my so loved young brother was crying. The six-year old always looked up to me like a big brother. His three-year old sister, Angel was crying even though she didn't understand anything and Nudge was straight out bawling. Max was sobbing too, trying to muffle it as much as possible but I could hear. I could even hear a silent Fang breathing raggedly and heavily and clenching his hands into fists which made that cracking noise in his knuckles.

One thing was that my hearing had improved so much better miraculously. I don't know if the Whitecoats did it or something, but I could _hear _what people were doing now. It was strange but It really was difficult.

I heard Fang give such a growl that was sure to make even the Erasers whine off. "When I get my hands on them… I'm gonna-"

"Hurt them so badly that they would be scarping on their broken claws and groveling in the dirt beneath us. No one, and I repeat, NO ONE, messes with my family. EVER." Max finished with venom literally dripping from her words. "I'm Going to KILL THEM." Gazzy barked, his voice shaking with determination. "And then resurrect them from the dead and again kill them." Nudge said her voice quivering with anger. "YEAH!" Max shouted. "Yeah!" Angel echoed her and I smirked.

This was my family. Although we were not blood-related, we sure were a family by determination and aim. Oh and we were supposedly the only people with wings. So that too made us a family.

And my family and me, were out for blood.

**Glass: That was a looong chapter. Ash: Excuse me, I have to go cry for Iggy** **cuz we were writing this while listening to Our Lady Peace's Not Enough and Linkin Park stuff** **so it just wants to make me cry….**

**Glass: I thought you were emo.**

**Iggy:** **Aww is Ashie-poo feewing sworry for me? I'm touched.**

**Ash: *sniffle* Boys are so annoying….. *rushes to the bathroom before she embarrasses herself bawling in front of Glass and Iggy.* **

**Glass and Iggy: Awkward…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash: Hiya peeps, another update! Glass: Read our profile if you wanna know more about us…. We got a PM asking us exactly that…. Ash: In the last chapter the spelling of 'threw' and 'be' was spelt wrong so please forgive us for that. And we'll explain Jeb in time.. Oh and we reread the chapter later and it was so…. So….. without emotion…Glass: Yeah it sucked, we're not good with emotions and stuff so help us out… if you can…..**

**Disclaimer: Ash: We don't own anything! Yeah yeah yeah…. Uhuh….. no you can't do anything about it! Glass: sigh… we just own the idea of writing this in Iggy's Pov. Oh, and the earlier chapters until the point Max wakes up in her bedroom.**

**Ash: ANGEL IS FOUR YEARS NOT THREE. Just letting ya know…..**

**Still Iggy POV**

It was about some time in the afternoon when the sun was high. I could hear the eagles and hawks screeching. But I just guessed. Because every day was dark, every day was black around me. You remember how I hated the dark? Yeah well, I know, the irony. Ha-ha. It was, I figured a long time after my surgery. Or I think it was. Well it was as long as the time difference between this chapter and the last one.

By now my hearing had improved tenfold and I noticed that the flock was developing new habits in their own silent way. For instance, Fang had stopped banging his cage with anger and frustration whenever they took someone and instead, pent up his anger, waiting for the right moment to strike. I knew this to be true since there wasn't any more cage-banging after they took an experiment away to test it. Oh and the fact that the growling had stopped. He always lapsed into silence when they came. Or he may have just given up hope of beating up an Eraser. Oh that would be bad.

Nudge had stopped her whimpering and whining and sometimes hummed low and sweet tunes which were like the only ray of hope for us that someday we would all be free. She usually started it when some of us came back very injured and bruised.

Gazzy had devoted and determined himself to picking his cage lock. Sometimes at night, I would wake up to find that he was still picking at it with whatever he could find. Max reprimanded him at the beginning, telling him he was way too tired and had black bags under his eyes and that he should just give up, but the little six year old trooper wouldn't give up without a fight. Max eventually stopped but sometimes told him to stop gently.

Even tiny four-year old Angel had lessened her weeping. She would sometimes join in with Nudge and hum in a sweet babyish-sugary voice.

But by far, Max was the most that had changed. She didn't cry and become sad anymore, just kept on telling everyone to hold on and keep strong. Even when she came back bruised and bloodied she still told everyone to hang on and keep it going. She expressed anger and rage when the Erasers came, struggling to free herself.

As for me, I spent my time listening and feeling. I had counted all the bars of my cage and kept an account on how many mice were there in the room. I would also try to hear what was going on outside the institute but the only sounds that came were owls hooting, eagles screeching and the shuffling of mice.

It was one such day when all was quiet and we could hear the eagles screeching, that the door of the room opened and in came a Whitecoat (click-clacking of boots, scuffling of the white coat the Whitecoat was wearing. Ha-ha. Get it? No? Ok.) with our meal. It was a bowl filled with something cold and gooey (which I categorized as beet, potato and asparagus mash. Yeah, my taste buds had grown too.) I quickly gulped it down. It may not sound appetizing but considering the fact that we had a meal only once a day, it was pretty good.

All of a sudden, there was a startling, wailing noise resounding in the whole building like a dozen horns were honking in a low never-ending drone. Showers from the high ceiling started spraying and I could hear the pitter patter of the water on our cages and the floor. Then, the urgent hissing of the Whitecoat-"Come on, fast! We don't have much time, it won't be long before they stop the water flow and restart the cams. We have to leave, fast!" He astonished all of us as he went around and unlocked our cages in record-time speed.

We all filed out silently, too shocked and astonished to speak. The Whitecoat hissed for us to run and we did. Gazzy held my hand and led the way for me. I ran behind blindly, trusting Gazzy to lead me along the way. By now we were all dripping wet from the water showers and sweat. Down a flight of stairs, through several doors, crossing long corridors, all the while my nose stinging with the smell of antiseptic stuff. I guess I was hyper-ventilating there a bit. A mechanical woman's voice was droning "Evacuation in process, please evacuate yourselves through the nearest outlets available."

I heard many Whitecoats scurrying out through other ways and we might have bumped into some of them but they were too focused on getting the hell out of there, they didn't even notice the grey-sweatshirt-and-jogging-tracks-clad sweaty, wet birdkids. Surprising huh. What people do when in panic. Sigh.

At one point Gazzy just stopped in front of me and I bumped into him. This caused a chain reaction of bumps and a muffled yelp from the Whitecoat upfront. Low growls came from a few feet in front and mortal fear clenched every bone in my body. The Erasers had come. They would take us back. Of course they would, those wolfmen were stronger than us. Much stronger.

The hair on the back of my neck bristled and I realized we were surrounded in the corridor by both sides. I heard a snarl and a bounding leap and then, to my surprise, Fang growled "Oh no you don't!" and a sickening crunch as the sound of a roundhouse kick connected with the jaw of an Eraser. There was a whelp of pain and a whining as the Eraser slammed into the wall.

Adrenaline rushed into my veins at the sound and all I felt was anger. All the years of pain and suffering transformed into just plain rage. I lashed out with my fist at a nearby growl and was surprised as the impact of my fist on the bone of an eraser. It hurt my knuckles a bit but I delighted myself with the yelp and the thud as the Eraser fell back.

Then they charged. Barks sounded all around me and I just kept kicking and punching with one fist as Gazzy led me with the other hand and I could hear him screaming "CHARGE!" I smiled a bit as I heard howls of pain and yelps of the Erasers. It hurt like crazy but it was worth it.

Five minutes later you would find us bursting through the entrance door with at least half of the Erasers the school owned behind us. The smell of clean air was so refreshing I actually started running faster than Gazzy. He laughed shrilly. "You…. Look like….. like…. a toothpick …. Grew limbs…. And started running." He panted and laughed out, if that was even possible. And yes, we know what a toothpick is since an Eraser loves using us as a dustbin to spit his toothpicks on. Unfortunately, Gazzy and me break all the toothpicks trying to open the locks of our cages.

So, back to the point, we ran, and I could feel hot sand grains on my feet. (Yes, I knew what sand was, they tried an experiment on me with it once. Long story, tell you later.) We came to a sudden halt and the Whitecoat hissing, "Quick, go, go!" I was suddenly shoved on my back into what I could only describe as a very tight confined space. A door slammed shut right beside me and I yelped unexpectedly thinking my wing was gonna get clipped. Luckily, it didn't and I could hear another door open and shut just as fast.

I was crammed next to what felt like Nudge and Fang. The Erasers were barking and scraping the back of what sounded like metal. "Go go GO!" shouted Max and suddenly an engine revved up and we zoomed out of the horrid place. But oh no, they weren't done with us. They had to chase behind us with two more enginy-confined-space things.

After lots of chasing, jerking and swerving Fang quietly said "We lost them." I had slept for a long time after we made sure everything was quiet, Gazzy told me, but I felt a little relaxed. But the pain only started when we all got out of the car. My cramped muscles ached when I stretched and I was on the verge on tumbling to the floor because my knees felt so weak. "Whoa, there boy, hold up." Max grunted out, supporting me by taking my arm around her shoulders. Gazzy held my other hand tightly and whispered to me that we were all standing in front of a weird looking E-shaped house that stood on a cliff that overlooked a great view. He described that there was a huge sea of forest stretching out behind the house and seemed to look like it had no end. I imagined it as best as I could.

The Whitecoat then spoke up with such joyfulness; it was as if he had gotten his own bird kid to experiment on. Haha get it? No? Sigh. "So, I'm so glad you guys made it out alive. I seriously didn't think I'd make it out alive that-"

"Why are you helping us?" Max cut in. His joyfulness extended into a gentler tone. "That's because I was sick of it. Sick of seeing all of you like this, I mean you are 98% human right? And humans don't treat each other this way." There was a snort from Fang and a very inaudible growl from Nudge.

"Who are you?" Max asked in a commanding tone. What the Whitecoat said next made all the adrenaline jump back into me again.

"My name is Jeb Batchelder"

I couldn't help it, I pounced.

**Ash: Ok guys, swear we have everything up, and we'll update frequently. So sorry for the small chapter and the long wait. **

**Glass: Yeah….**

**Ash: He's depressed about the cat guys, while Im trying to be positive about my new affection for spiders. JUST LOVE EM!**

**Glass: Meh.**

**-Ash and Glass.**


End file.
